


Neon Rain

by CatLadySoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bel takes care of his woman, Demon, F/M, Hand Job, Original Characters - Freeform, borrowed wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLadySoli/pseuds/CatLadySoli
Summary: For months now Deika and Belial have been enduring a mixture of pain and sexual attraction caused by a flawed soul Contract. Only complete and willing surrender to one another will repair the Contract, and on a hot, steamy summer's night, they are finally ready to give in.





	Neon Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A little scene from my original work, Borrowed Wings. Enjoy!

She'd never hurt like this before. The deep, empty place inside her ached and she forced back a groan, clenching her jaw tightly. Sweat made her skin slick and shiny in the halflight and lifted her hair into short, dishevelled spikes. Heat filled the room like an invisible cloud. Outside, the rain continued to fall, and a muggy gust of air belched in through the open window and dragged over her exposed skin like some obscene, invisible tongue. Summer in the city.

 

Sweaty bare feet left vague impressions of footprints in her wake as Deika padded over to the window, braced her arms against the ledge and peered out at the street below. Wet sidewalks ran with neon light, street lamps wore shimmering orange halos and lightning flickered far away, over the desert. A car sped by and the roar of its engine sent a wave of pain rolling through Deika's body. She hissed through clenched teeth and ducked her head, waiting for it to pass.  
Eventually it dulled again, but she remained where she was, shoulder blades and hip bones sticking out, tank top hanging off her too skinny frame, a pair of black cotton underwear the only other article of clothing she could stand touching her skin. Something had to give. Something had to change, or she was going to go crazy. Clammy air mouthed sweat streaked flesh and Deika shuddered. Her blood pulsed and the scars over her heart tingled a warning.

When the door softly opened behind her, she didn't move. She heard quiet footsteps, heard the door close. The dense air in the room stirred, smelling faintly of rain, leather and pine needles. Deika sucked in a deep breath and let her head sink lower. She wouldn't order him to leave. Not this time. Not when hurt rang through her like the tolling of a bell, and his presence awoke a different ache, low in her belly, echoed in the scars.

"Belial ..."

He didn't answer. The only sound other than his footsteps was the soft whispering of feathers as the tips of his wings dragged across the wooden floorboards. A thick, curved horn appeared at the edges of her vision either side of her shoulders and she felt his breath on her back. His closeness made her tremble; with fear, with need. Heat shimmered in the narrow space between their bodies, yet still he didn't touch her. Deika knew what he was waiting for. He wanted to hear her say it, to ensure there was no misunderstanding between them.

Deika licked her lips, tasting sweat. Then she moved. Hands still clenching the window ledge, half a step back, a slight shift of the hips, just enough to touch him and feel the solid, unwavering mass of his body. That tiny movement was enough to make him inhale sharply, and she heard a low, rumbling growl deep in his throat. The sound did unspeakable things to her body and it was all she could do not to whimper in response.

"Deika." His voice was a warning. A promise. It said, _If we go down this path, there's no coming back_.

Deika wasn't sure she wanted to come back. Couldn't remember why she'd been so dead-set against it in the first place.

"Bel ..."

Strong hands grabbed her hips and jerked her backwards. Her back hit his bare chest with a slap of damp flesh and there was no mistaking the hard length pressed against her ass through the soft leather of his pants. Belial growled in her ear as his right hand moved from her hip and slid over her belly, arm wrapping around her, holding her possessively close.

"Say it."

For a moment defiance sang in her blood. Then his hand crept upwards, finding a naked breast beneath the tank top. Strong, lean fingers squeezed and Deika gasped, her head falling back against his shoulder. Heat pooled between her legs and hurt was just another layer of sensation that battered her trembling body.

"Say it." His fingers found the scars and he traced them lightly with his nails.

God, it was the night of the Contract all over again, but this time there was no welcoming blanket of unconsciousness waiting to crash over her. There was pain though, pain and fear and a desperate need to let it all go. Deika arched her back, pushing her breast further into Belial's hand. The demon growled in approval and the fingers of his other hand stroked her belly.

" _Say it ..._ "

"I accept the terms of the Contract." --

Belial hissed and held her ever more tightly.

\-- "I consent fully and willingly and swear my actions will never cause you dishonour or regret." She paused a beat. "Now fuck me."

 

She expected him to throw her down and take her right there on the floor; wanted it, in fact, so when his only response to her words was a long, drawn out sigh, she was both surprised and confused. His fingers idly stroked her belly and one of his horns pushed against the side of her face as he leaned down to press his lips to her bare shoulder. He remained like that for long moments, inhaling deeply as though he wished to commit her scent to memory. Deika squirmed in his arms. Being close to him had eased the worst of the pain, but it wasn't enough. Not enough by a long shot.

"Bel, did you hear me? I said -"

"Shh. I heard what you said." His deep, purring voice was a rumble against her back. "But we are not animals. I will do this properly."

"Damnit ..." Deika closed her eyes and tried not to sound as desperately needy as she felt. She could order him to hurry things along. It was on the tip of her tongue to do so, but she refrained. Not only did it feel way too much like taking away Belial's right to consent; as much as the waiting hurt, she was enjoying herself. The feel of his hands on her, the sensation of his heart thudding against her back, the very largeness of him surrounding her, the strength of him, the feeling of vulnerability that came with surrendering all her hard won control.

"Raise your arms."

Wordlessly, she obeyed, and Belial pulled the tank top smoothly over her head and tossed it away. For a moment, Deika was struck by the thought that she was standing practically naked in front of an open window, then the demon had his arms around her once more and all she could think about was him.

One large hand skimmed lightly over her ribs, fingertips curving up to brush the underside of her breast. She felt her heart rate picking up, beating in time with the urgent ache between her thighs, and she gasped a lungful of muggy air when Belial's questing fingers found her painfully hard nipple. His other hand trailed slowly down the centre of her body until it reached the waistband of her underwear. Gently, he nudged her legs further apart with his foot against her ankle, then claw-like nails scraped over the thin cloth covering her sex. A soft cry worked its way out of her throat and she clutched his wrist in encouragement.

_Yes, that's it. That's what I need_.

His lips pressed against the side of her neck, and she felt him smile, felt the tip of his tongue dart out to taste her sweat sheened flesh.

"Bel, please."

She'd never heard her own voice sound like that before. Breathless, pleading, desperate. Belial certainly never had, and it made him growl and grind his hips against her possessively. He licked her again, tongue flat against her neck this time while his right hand gently squeezed her breast. His left hand moved infuriatingly slowly, as though it had all the time in the world, stroking her through the soaked cloth of her underwear until he coaxed a moan from her lips. Then, finally, apparently satisfied, he slipped his fingers under the waistband, through her dark patch of hair to her nether lips. He was just sliding a finger between them when Deika felt the light scrape of his nail, and her grip on his wrist tightened.

"Wait." She hated herself for stopping him. She needed him to touch her more than she'd ever needed anything in her life. But the thought of those black tinted claws so close to her most sensitive parts was enough to give her pause.

"Trust me." Belial didn't move any deeper, just spoke with his lips against her ear, horns extending either side of her head like blinkers. "I will not harm you."

Trembling, afraid, but trusting, Deika licked her lips and loosened her grip on his wrist. Belial was bound by the Contract to protect her and keep her from harm. He wouldn't hurt her. Still, she needed something to hang on to, so when his finger resumed its slow descent into her body, she lifted her free hand and grabbed onto his horn.

Belial rumbled his approval and began to stroke her carefully. Deika could feel the pinprick scrape of his nail over slick, super sensitised flesh but true to his word, he didn't hurt her. In fact, the possibility of pain and the amount of trust it required to let him touch her anyway only added to her arousal. And she did trust him. Enough to submit to him completely, give up her life long white knuckled grip on control and let him use her as he willed.

 

Outside, thunder rumbled as the storm drew nearer. A gust of rain-heavy air made the curtains billow and although it was as warm as ever, it felt cool against Deika's sweaty skin. She shivered and Belial's arm crossed over her chest, holding her tight. Between her legs, his fingers were gentle and insistent. He found her clit and rubbed it this way and that, testing her reactions until he discovered the perfect rhythm to make her writhe in his arms.  
A low growl, so deep in the demon’s chest it was almost inaudible rumbled against Deika’s back, echoing the thunder that rolled across the sky. Her thighs trembled, breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath and every inch of her skin tingled as electric pleasure raced through her nerves. Belial’s stroking fingers were relentless and deep inside her core, Deika felt heat and pressure rising. It built within her, growing impossibly large, drawing her precariously close to the edge of release.

"Bel ... Ngh! --" Gasping for breath, clinging desperately to his arm and horn, she could barely make herself speak his name. Her legs felt weak, like they might give way beneath her at any moment.

"It's alright. I've got you." Thanks to Deika's unyielding grip on his horn, Belial was unable to raise his head. He spoke into the curve of her shoulder and neck, his stroking fingers never once breaking rhythm. "I've got you." He repeated. "You're safe with me."

"God, Bel, fuck I'm --!"

The building tidal wave within her broke and smashed down on top of her. At the same time, Belial bit down roughly on her neck and held her; a gesture of unmistakable dominance that clearly stated, mine. Deika cried out with a moan that was absolutely debauched and would have made her blush had she been in command of her senses. As it was, all she could do was let her head fall back against Belial's shoulder and cling to him as if he were the last solid thing in the world. Waves of pleasure rolled over her, through her, mixing with the ache in her body and the sharp pain in her neck, the heat of the air and of their skin, the dampness of sweat and rain.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Interested in having me write a scene like this for you? Take a peek at my commission info [here](https://deborahleigh85.wixsite.com/catladysoli/commission-info)  
> ♥


End file.
